


Paladin's Pact

by Lilpumpkin2000



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Astolfo being a Dom, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpumpkin2000/pseuds/Lilpumpkin2000
Summary: Back when they're alive in their time, Astolfo and Bradamante made a certain pact between one another. And when the two have been summoned by Chaldea in their journey, the two decide to continue their pact once more.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Bradamante | Lancer
Kudos: 13





	Paladin's Pact

The Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. Being France's equivalent to Britain's Knights of the Round Table, they are one of the most famous legends among the French and have influenced many of their literature and are iconic. Though, what most people don’t know about the paladins was that they were basically insane. Or at the very least, they all had certain quirks about them that made them farcrys from what their legends spoke about them.

And nobody knew this better than the people of Chaldea with the two paladins that were summoned as Servants: Astolfo and Bradamante. With Astolfo’s quirk being that while dressed like a cute and attractive girl, he was actually a man while Bradamante’s quirk is that she’s a big fangirl for King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. With the way that these two act, people tend to forget that they’re highly respected paladins. And this might probably have to do with these details about them being purposely exempted from their tales.

One detail that wasn’t exempted however was Astolfo and his tales of being quite a ladies’ man with it being assumed that he had bedded many women in his life. With this, some staff members would assume that Bradamante might have been one of these ladies but they thought otherwise considering her history with chasing after Ruggiero and how she got into arguments with her fellow paladin.

But, behind closed doors, however…..

“HRLK GRLK GLK GULP!!”

“Ahhh, you haven’t changed one bit Bradamante!” Astolfo sighed cheerfully as he was having his huge cock polished by Bradamante’s in his room. Even with it reaching all the way to her throat, the female Paladin just kept thrusting her head back and forth, making the occasional sounds as she did.

While Bradamante did love Ruggiero, she was never actually successful in getting her lover’s attention and she did have sexual urges that she wanted fulfilled, And one day, she ran into her fellow paladin and decided to have what was supposed to be a one-night stand. However, she soon found why Astolfo was hailed among ladies and was fucked senseless by him. Due to this, she ended up growing a taste for it and the two ended up making a pact: that until the day when she was able to gain the love of Ruggiero, whenever she felt the need to be pleasured, that Astolfo would be the one to do so. And when Bradamante was finally summoned into Chaldea by its master, the pact still remained intact, which Astolfo had no problems continuing with.

Back with the two, Bradamante took a break from swallowing his cock as she coughed and breathed a bit before moving on to licking his balls and sucking on them, even taking one of them into her mouth.

“Mhhmmm, it still tastes as salty as I remembered it being, A-chan.” gabbled Bradamante as she alternated sucking on each of his testicles. Astolfo meanwhile just stood there with a grin on his face, watching her pleasure his manhood. A few minutes of her doing this, Astolfo then started to feel that he was close to climaxing.

“I’m about to cum so you know what to do.” Bradamante nodded at that and returned to fellatioing his cock with Astolfo then letting out as he pushed her head all the way down and began letting his seed down her throat. It lasted for about a minute before he stopped and slid his cock out of her mouth. She tried holding it in her mouth for a few seconds but it was too much and she puked out the excessive cum onto the floor with some of it even getting onto her outfit.

Astolfo looked at this and said, “Ahhh, you vomited out my precious semen, you know what that means, right?” Knowing what he was trying to insinuate, Bradamante then climbed on his bed and stood on all fours on top of it, showing her big ass to him.

“That’s it. Now what do you say next?” 

“I’m sorry that I spilled your precious seed, A-chan! Please punish me by wrecking my asshole with your huge cock!” She blurted out as she also emphasized it by shaking her ass back and forth. Having a big grin on his face at the way she was acting, he finally obliged her and inserted his cock into her asshole. Bradamante then lets out a long squeal at having the big dick inside her and lets out more of them as he starts to move his hips back and forth. 

“Ahhh! It’s so good, A-chan! I love it when you fuck me like this!” She exclaims as her brain began shutting down due to the pounding. She then lets out more squeals as Astolfo starts spanking her left ass cheek with his hand as he fucks her with her asshole getting tighter due to the spanks. At this point, her juices were leaking out onto the floor, making a bit of a puddle.

Astolfo then leans down towards Bradamante’s ear and whispers to her. “I’m almost ready to cum again so tell me: do you want me to spray it where it currently is or do you want it on your back?” At his words, she immediately says, “Let it out inside! My asshole is a receptacle for your cum!”

“Alright then, here...it….COMES!!” Astolfo says as he starts cumming into Bradamante’s hole and pours it into her stomach. She lets out a long moan of pleasure as she feels it flow into her. After about a minute of this, it finally dies down and she feels her arms going wobbly and falls back onto the bed, taking a moment to breathe…..but it gets interrupted as Astolfo grabs her hair by its pigtails and slammed his dick into her ass again with it making a sloshing noise as it moves the cum around inside it.

“A-chan….wait! I need a moment-EHHHH!” Bradamante tried to tell him to stop but her being slammed onto his dick interrupted her. Astolfo then responds with: “I still have it in me for one load so you’re gonna have to bear with it until I’m done.” And with that, he kept using her hair to slam her back and forth onto his cock with it spilling cum from her asshole with each pounding.

At this point, Bradamante’s brain had fully shut down from the pleasure and all she can do to respond is with garbled words and sounds. Drool was coming from her mouth and she was basically orgasming each time his dick pounded into her.

This went on for what felt like an eternity for Bradamante but it finally ended with Astolfo exclaiming, “I’m cumming!” as he unleashed his final load into her. The semen pumped into her and was making her belly bulge with the amount being poured in. Eventually, Astolfo finished cumming and slowly pulled his penis out of her ass with it making a “pop” noise as he did. With him letting go of her hair, Bradamante finally fell down on the bed with a dumb expression on her face and passed out with her ass hanging in the air. Her asshole was wide open and the cum was pouring out of it like a fountain. 

Astolfo sat down on the floor for a while staring at the mess that Bradamante was on his bed. He then got back up and put on some clean new clothes before walking over to where Bradamante was lying her head on his pillow and turned it towards him, giving her a long kiss on her lips before letting go and letting her head rest back on the pillow.

“That was good as always, my beautiful fellow paladin. But I’m gonna go get something to eat and recharge myself. You can stay in here until you wake up. And try to clean some of this mess when I do or I might have to “punish” you again.” With a devilish grin on his face, Astolfo opened the door to his room and walked out of it before shutting the door behind him, leaving the pleasure-filled Bradamante to lay there.


End file.
